Cotton Candy and Bald Tires
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Takes place after House and Cameron's non-date at the Monster Truck Rally. What happens next? Read and find out. Rated PG13 for now. Will probably be M later.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This was written from a prompt over on Live Journal. It takes place after House and Cameron's non-date at the Monster Truck rally. I was going to make this one long story, but decided to break it into two parts. I'm not sure when part 2 will be posted, since tomorrow NaNoWriMo starts, and I'll be devoting all my time/energies on that. But we'll see.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own House and Cameron. They belong to FOX. Also, I took a scene from the movie "Jerry Maguire" cuz I thought it fit well for this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Cotton Candy and Bald Tires<strong>

"Race you to the car," Cameron laughed as she took off ahead of House. She knew that when he wanted to, he could move pretty damn fast with that cane. Must've been the long legs. As she ran, the vision of her own legs wrapped around his made her heart beat just a little faster and she was out of breath by the time she reached his car.

_Where did that come from?_ She mused as she watched him limp toward her, still holding the candy floss he'd taken from her. She'd never thought about House that way before. Sure, she liked him, but he was a jerk to her most of the time. Still, now she knew one of the things that made him tick. Monster trucks were his thing, and now, thanks to him, hers too. It was the most fun she'd had in a long time, and with her boss, no less. It amazed her. He hadn't said a snarky thing to her all night. In fact, it had been just like a first date. Without the 'date' part. If she wanted to compartmentalize it, she could say it was just an outing with a colleague. A fun, laid back evening with a very handsome older man who made her heart beat a little bit faster every time she looked into those blue eyes.

He was still nibbling at the floss as he came closer and she giggled at the sight of him. He looked adorable in that Gravedigger hat.

She was leaning against the driver's side door and he gently nudged her aside. "You're in the way."

"Well that was too good to last," she murmured as she went around to the other side of the car and got in.

"What was?"

She blushed, not thinking he heard her. But of course he did. House never missed anything. "You being a gentleman."

House snorted and took one last bite of the cotton candy before handing her the near-finished stick. "Here, my last chivalrous act before the night is over."

She glanced at the long cone with just enough left for one bite. "Gee thanks."

He grinned at her. "You're welcome."

As he drove, he would occasionally glance over at her as she took small amounts of the floss, placed them on her tongue and then licked her fingers. Then her eyes widened. "House! Look out!" she shouted and pointed. He looked just in time to see a deer on the road and swerved. He swerved so hard there was a sound like a gunshot and the car spun around, just missing a ditch.

"Damnit!" he hissed as they both got out to inspect the damage. The rear tire had blown and was still smoking. "This was not how I saw the evening ending."

Cameron cocked her head to one side. "It's not? I thought this was a creative alternative to the classic ruse of running out of gas on a deserted road."

House smirked as he took out his cell phone and called for a tow truck. When he snapped the phone shut, he tossed it carelessly into the car. "Thirty minutes. Minimum. It's cold out here. Let's get back in the car."

House fiddled with the radio and found a blues station. "I never took you for a blues fan."

"No? What did you think I listened to?"

"You strike me as a classic rock kinda guy."

"I am, too. Blues is more suitable to the situation, don't you think?"

"I guess," she shrugged.

"What the hell was that deer doing out at this time of night, anyway?" House mumbled.

"Look around, House. We're in the middle of nowhere."

Ten minutes of silence passed between them until he couldn't take it anymore. "This is all your fault, you know." He said to her.

"Mine? You were the one driving and not watching the road."

"That's because you were making such an erotic display of eating that damn cotton candy."

She blinked. "I was?"

"Oh please. You were being very...provocative. How could I not look? I am just a man. I have weaknesses."

"Whatever, House. You're not pinning this on me. Besides, judging by the condition of this car, the tires are probably bald and were prime for blowing out."

"This car is a legend."

Cameron laughed out loud. "Ha! A legendary junk heap is more like it. No way you got lucky in this thing. No self-respecting girl would give it up in a Chrysler, I don't care how gorgeous your eyes are."

"It's a Plymouth," he said, sullenly.

"That's just as bad."

He looked at her then. "Does that mean...you won't have sex with me?"

She snorted again. "That's exactly what it means."

The tow truck arrived and gave them a ride to Cameron's apartment. It reeked of cigarettes and it was making House sick.

"You're not gonna tap that?" the driver asked House once she was out of the truck and heading to the front door of her building.

"She made it abundantly clear that's not an option."

"Well, at least be a man and see her to the door. Ya know, to make sure she gets in alright. If you're not back in two minutes, I'm leaving."

House felt like telling the guy where to go and how to get there, but when he looked at Cameron taking the keys from her purse, and the way she glanced back at him, albeit briefly, he realized that was as good of an invitation as he was going to get. He opened the door and limped up the path. When he glanced back to the tow truck, the guy gave him a thumbs up, and drove off.

"What was that about?" Cameron inquired as she unlocked the door.

"He seemed to be of the assumption that I should walk you to the door and see you inside."

Cameron gave him one of her sweetest smiles. "That's very date-like behaviour, House. If we were on a date, that is."

"If we were, would I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Hmm, you might. But it's not a date. You said so yourself."

He was standing very close, leaning over her. "Everybody lies." His hand slipped around her waist and pulled her a little closer to him.

"This isn't a good idea, House," she warned, too shocked by his actions to fight him off. "We work together."

"You're saying I can't kiss you goodnight because it'll complicate things?"

"No, well yeah...and I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"It's just a kiss. Nobody has to know, and I'm sure as hell not going to tell anyone."

She looked up at him standing there and then she reached her hand up and gently stroked his scruffy cheek. His whiskers were softer than she thought and she wondered if his lips would be as soft. There was only one way to find out.

Her hand wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down for a kiss. It was light and tentative at first, because she had no idea how he'd react.

Her curiosity was satisfied when she felt his warm tongue sliding against hers and his hands moving up her back.

"You taste like cotton candy," he murmured before he deepened the kiss and buried his hand in her hair, pressing his mouth against hers again.

Cameron couldn't even speak. At least, not with his lips devouring hers. _Damn he was a good kisser!_ As he slid his hands down her back, she moaned a little. "You should...go. Or come in. It's up to you. Whatever...you want."

"Same goes for you," he whispered between kisses as his hand slid up under her shirt and stroked her stomach and stayed there.

"No...I have go in...I live here."

"Okay. I'll come in," he said, almost so softly she barely heard him. But she managed to get the door open and they stumbled inside.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee?"

House nodded. "Coffee'd be good."

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back," she smiled and hurried into the small kitchen. House glanced around the small living area and went right to the stereo. He turned on the radio, left it on a classic rock station and sat down on the comfortable white couch. Cameron returned with a tray carrying 2 coffee mugs, already prepared the way she knew he liked, and set it down on the coffee table.

"What, no blues this time?" she teased.

"You already had it tuned to classic rock. I approve."

They sipped in a somewhat awkward silence. Both of them replaying the amazing kiss they'd shared moments before.

"So did you really like the Monster Trucks? Or were you just saying that to make me feel good?"

"No, I meant it when I said that it was amazing. I never knew you could get that close to them."

"Those seats are so good, you have to sign a waiver."

She arched her eyebrow at him. "Really, House?"

"I kid you not. They weren't easy to get, and certainly not cheap. But the risk of getting killed? So worth it."

Cameron laughed and took another sip of her coffee. She was sitting close enough that their knees were touching and she pretended not to notice House occasionally glancing at her. The furtive glances, the touching of knees, the close proximity was making her feel things for him that she probably wouldn't have normally. The kiss had completely rocked her world and she wanted another taste of him. One more, just in case she never got the chance again.

The clock on the wall chimed eleven O'clock and House glanced at his watch. "I should go," he said, but remained where he was.

"It is getting late," she nodded. "My boss doesn't like it when I don't have his coffee ready when he walks in the door bright and early at ten," she smirked.

"That's why he's the boss."

"Oooo you're so tough."

"That's sass, right? You're sassing me."

"Gonna punish me?"

"Do you want me to punish you?"

"I can take whatever you can dish out, House. I know you think I'm a soft touch, but I grew up with brothers."

"Yeah, but I'll bet your brothers never did this," he said and leaned over and kissed her. He nibbled her lip until she opened her mouth and slid her tongue against his. She could taste the coffee he'd just drank and something bitter, most likely the Vicodin, but it wasn't at all unpleasant. It was House, it was unique, and if she never kissed him again, she knew she'd crave it for the rest of her life.

She let out a small sigh when his hand slid over her denim-clad thigh to bring her legs up across his lap so most of her weight was on his good leg. Her arms wrapped around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she kissed him back with as much enthusiasm. With one hand around her waist, his free hand slid up and under her T-shirt, splaying across her flat stomach. His hand was warm as it inched its way up to her bra and teased her nipple through its lacy fabric.

Cameron gasped a little and her breath hitched as his mouth moved from hers to her neck, nibbling and biting her sensitive skin at the base of her throat. "House..."

"Mhm...Cameron..."

"You...you can call me Ally..."

"I prefer Cameron. You'll always be Cameron," he murmured between kisses as his lips moved back to hers.

Just then, his pager and hers went off simultaneously and they broke apart as if someone had walked in and caught them.

House grabbed his cell and made a gesture for her to keep quiet as he got up and went into the other room to call in. When he returned, he reached for his jacket. "That was Foreman. We have a case. I'm going in, but I'll see you tomorrow. I'll have him stay tonight and you can relieve him in the morning."

She gave her head a shake as if to clear it and got up to see him out. "G'night, House."

He shrugged his jacket on and gave her a smile before he turned and left her apartment without another word.

**_To be concluded..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**: Wow, great feedback on that first bit. Here's the second half. I'm ahead with my NaNo fic so I thought I'd finish this up so it would stop plaguing me :)_

_Also,** Limaccia** and **Notinthislifetimehoney**, your PM's are disabled so I wasn't able to respond to your feedback. I wasn't sure if you're aware of that or not, but there it is. I always reply to feedback so I'll say thanks now. Thanks for reading and commenting :)_

Anyway, here's the second half. I hope you like. I wrote most of it today :)

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

Three days. Three long days since their date and House had acted like nothing happened, ignoring her and treating her as he always did. However, there was something in his eyes that was different when he looked at her.

A couple of times his fingers would brush against hers when she passed him his coffee cup and they'd look at each other, but when she'd try to talk to him about it, he'd just dismiss her. Well fine. Two could play at that game. She decided then and there that she'd just ignore him. If he was going to be a jerk about it then she didn't need that.

When the case was done and solved, House gave the team Friday off to make a long weekend. Naturally they were shocked, but they got the hell out of there before he changed his mind, or another case came up.

Cameron was exhausted, having been up all night with the patient the day before and she had been looking forward to a nice quiet evening and a soak in her tub. So when her doorbell rang late that night, she was both pissed off and curious as to who would be coming by at that hour. It was too hard to believe that it would be House so she pushed the idea out of her mind. As she climbed out, threw on her oversized terrycloth robe with the hood and headed for the door, she became anxious.

She peeked through the hole and was both relieved and annoyed as she unlocked and opened the door. House stood there, leaning against the frame. He looked...drunk. "It's ten p.m. House," she said, "on a Friday night. Don't you have anyone else to harass at this hour?"

He looked her up and down, clearly liking what he saw, and simply walked past her into the apartment. "Nobody quite as interesting."

She watched him saunter to the couch and sit down heavily, tossing his cane aside and unzipping his jacket.

"Are you...are you drunk?"

"A little. There's this great pub down the street from here. Good live band. Before I knew it I'd had six glasses of scotch and there was no way in hell I was driving home." He glanced at her robe again and the sexiest grin she'd ever been witnessed to crossed his face. "Hmm...slightly damp hair, robe...you were in the bath, weren't you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

He waved his hand. "Don't let me stop you from your bath."

"I'm making you some extra strong coffee and then once you drink it, you're out of here."

"What's the rush?" he asked her. "You're off tomorrow and the weekend. Knockout like you shouldn't be alone on a long weekend."

Cameron rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to make the coffee. "You must be drunk if you're calling me a knockout."

"You are," he laughed as he got up and followed her. "I told you, it's part of the reason I hired you."

"Right. How could I forget. You said I was like having a nice piece of art in the lobby."

"Art I could touch, no less," he said as he reached out and tugged on the tie that held her robe closed. It came undone and he got a very nice view of her breasts before she quickly pulled the robe closed again and held it closed.

"Get out."

"Oh come on," he laughed as he leaned back against the kitchen counter. "Don't think I haven't noticed your behaviour since the other night. Hell, you and I both know what would have happened if we hadn't been paged. So don't give me the good girl act. I'm not buyin' it. And if I recall, you kissed me."

"You kissed back," she pointed out. "In fact, you were the one who wrapped your arms around my waist at the door. And then," she added as she made the coffee, "you came inside and kissed me again. So we're both guilty. You're not pinning all that on me. It was a fun night out, and I had a good time. I could've done without the emergency page but, it is what it is."

"Bottom line is, we've started something," he said, gesturing between the two of them. "I don't know what it is, but I wouldn't mind exploring it."

"Oh so now you want to explore it...after you've been ignoring me all week. If you weren't so drunk you wouldn't even be here. This is no different than drunk dialing someone."

"Maybe, I just skipped the dialing part," he laughed.

Cameron handed him a mug of black coffee and poured some for herself. "So what do you want, House? I don't want to play games. I know you're a mastermind at that and I really don't have the time or energy to get into anything with you. I'm not going to invest my emotions in someone who doesn't give a damn. I deserve better."

He nodded and didn't say anything because he knew she was right. "Maybe I don't want to play games."

"Then what do you want, House? Tell me, because I'm sure I don't know."

House crossed the small kitchen area and stood directly in front of Cameron, gently stroking her face with his fingers as he stared intently into her eyes. "I don't either," he said softly.

"But that's not enough," she said as she took a step back. "Drink your coffee and go home, House."

He picked up the mug of coffee and took a long sip. "Okay. I get it. You want the whole...shebang. Fine. Tomorrow night we'll go out. I'll come pick you up at eight."

Cameron looked at him like he was crazy. "How much did you have to drink tonight?"  
>"Enough." He drained the coffee mug in one long gulp and set it down. Then he leaned over and whispered, "see you tomorrow night. Eight O'Clock." His warm breath against her ear made her shiver. She stayed where she was until she heard the door open and close, and then she leaned against the counter for support.<p>

"Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?"

X X X

Cameron didn't know why she bothered getting dressed up to go out. It was 50/50 that House would actually remember and show up. But when she heard the familiar knock of wood on wood, her heart lurched in her chest and she calmed herself before answering the door. House stood there looking amazing in dark jeans, light blue button down shirt and black T-shirt underneath.

He looked her up and down, approving of her slim jeans, red blouse and black leather jacket and gave her a little smirk. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said and grabbed her purse. "So where're we going?"

"The place I went to the other night. They have a good live band and good drinks. Food's not half bad either." He surprised her by opening the car door for her. It wasn't that far of a walk but his leg was being unusually annoying so he opted to drive the few blocks.

When they got there, they were seated near the back where they could see and hear the band but where it wasn't too loud that they could talk to each other.

"You look...pensive," he said as he watched her skim over the menu. He already decided what he wanted and was looking at the wine list. When the server came to take their orders, he ordered them a bottle of Napa Valley Merlot.

"This," she said, gesturing between the two of them, "is just happening so fast."

He arched an eyebrow. "Too fast?"

Cameron shook her head. "No, not at all. It's just...a surprise I guess. I didn't think you liked me."

He leaned across the table and his eyes bored into hers. "I wouldn't have done any of this if I didn't like you."

The wine came and was poured. House held up his wine glass and clinked it against hers. "It'll be fun to sneak around, no?"

Cameron took a long sip and smiled back at him. "It could be fun."

"Definitely. Especially since I think Chase has the hots for you. Not that I blame him. But he didn't move quick enough. You're mine now."

She grinned, feeling warm tingles flow throughout her body as he looked at her with almost a predatory gaze. "I am, am I?"

"You will be."

They talked, listened to the live band and somehow she managed to talk him into getting up and dancing with her, even if it was just one dance. He grumbled of course, but he let her lead him out onto the dance floor with a dozen other couples. His left arm slipped around her waist and held her close while he held her hand against his chest.

"If you tell anyone about this, I may have to punish you," he whispered as he rested his chin on top of her head, inhaling the citrus scent of her hair. "I have a rep to protect, ya know."

Cameron giggled as they swayed back and forth, her cheek resting against his shoulder. "I won't tell a soul." He smelled damn good. Whatever soap he used, plus his own scent was intoxicating and she found herself nuzzling closer to him. "You wouldn't punish me, would you, House?"

"It would depend on the crime," he chuckled as his lips gently brushed against her forehead. "Ya know, you can call me Greg, when it's just us."

"Mmm, I like that. You can call me Ally. Or Allison. Whichever. I'm easy."

House chuckled as he nuzzled her hair and took in her scent again. "Are you? I doubt that."

"Well I know you are," she laughed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Not at all," she smiled up at him and he looked down at her. Their lips were drawn together like magnets and she moaned when she felt his warm tongue sliding against hers. He let go of the hand he was holding and slipped his other arm around her waist to pull her that much closer. Somehow they'd made their way across the dance floor to a dark corner and their lips never parted as he kissed her deeply and slid his hands up her back.

"Get a room," someone muttered as they walked past, causing the two of them to spring apart and laugh.

"I guess that's our cue. Come on," he said as they returned to their table. He paid the cheque and drove them back to her place.

Once she let them in, and put her keys back in her purse, House had her in his arms and was kissing her again. It was a soft, gentle kiss though, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they headed down the hall towards her bedroom. The room was dark and neither of them bothered turning any lights on as House kicked the door closed behind them and began unbuttoning her blouse while she unbuttoned his shirt, never breaking the kiss except to pull his T-shirt over his head. He unbuttoned her pants as she unbuttoned his jeans and they toed off their shoes before climbing onto the bed.

"It's cold in here," Cameron giggled when she got goosebumps from House touching her ever so gently.

He pulled the covers back and she dove under them like a little kid and he laughed as he climbed in and pulled her into his arms once again. He was so turned on it almost hurt. His erection made a large tent in his boxers and he rubbed it against the inside of her thigh to show her what effect she had on him.

Her eyes widened when she felt him against her leg she reached down and slipped her hand inside to touch him. He was bigger than she imagined, and for a minute she was nervous, but that quickly gave way to excitement, and then arousal when he unhooked her bra and fastened his mouth on one of her breasts.

"Oh God..." she hissed as she rolled her head back and ran her fingers through his hair. She never really gave it much thought, about what kind of lover he'd be, but she always assumed he'd be as intense in bed as he was when he was solving a case. All his focus and attention was on her and he was on a mission to find out what pleased her the most.

He rolled them over so she was under him and wearing nothing but her white lace panties. But they were soon discarded when he pulled off his own shorts. Their body heat kept them warm as they kissed and touched each other, becoming familiar with each other's bodies and what the other liked and didn't like.

"Your leg..." she whispered when she realized it couldn't be a comfortable position for him, being on top like that, but he simply shook his head.

"It's fine. Unless of course you'd rather be on top," he grinned up at her, giving her one of his best smiles.

"Either way works for me. I like this better," she said as she slid her hands down his back and held him close to her.

"Me too." He kissed her again and forced her mouth open under his as he slowly pressed his way into her tight channel. "Oh my God," he groaned against her lips.

"Greg..."

"Allison," he whispered as he held her hands down against the pillow and their fingers interlaced. They made love to each other and it was one of the few tender moments House could ever remember having with someone. Not even Stacy brought about those feelings in him.

As they lay together afterwards, Cameron rested her head against his chest as they began to drift off.

"This doesn't have to complicate things," he said softly.

"It won't."

And with a soft kiss to his shoulder, Cameron drifted off to sleep with House's arms wrapped tightly around her.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. And I promise once NaNo is over, I'll start posting more. I love you guys!<br>**


End file.
